vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Big Surprise VHS 1998
Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Lyrick Studios Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos (cont.) * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Opening Titles * "Barney's Big Surprise" Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Producers: Sloan Coleman, Jeff Gittle * Script Writer: Stephen White * Production Director: Jake Berry · Production Alliance, Inc. * Consulting Producer: Ben Vaughn * Music Director: Joseph Phillips · Joe Phillips Productions, Inc. * Performance Director/Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Dance Captain/Cast Manager: David Voss * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Barney's Body - Carey Stinson/Josh Martin ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body - Lee Clark/Jennifer Romano ** BJ's Voice - Patty Wirtz ** BJ's Body - Pat O'Connell/Kyle Nelson ** Tony - Trent Gentry ** Rachel - Vanessa Lauren ** Cindy - Mallory Lineberger ** Kevin - Brandt Love ** Mother Goose - Michelle McCarel ** Old King Cole - DeWayne Hambrick ** Professor Tinkerputt - Barry Pearl ** Dancers - Camille Pritchett, Heather Brown, Jay Benson ** Additional Player - Seth "Humpty" Goldstein * Business Tour Manager/Accountant: Glenn R. Grabski * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Production Manager: Harold Behrens * Production Office Manager: Laurie Berry * Public Relations Managers: Christine Finnegan, Michelle McCarel * Marketing & Promotions: Anne Groben * Tour Coordinator: Lynn Corzine * Tour Secretary: Shirley Bradshaw * Head Carpenter: Mo Hale * Prop Master: Frank Goodman * Carpenters: Rich Barr, Heather Rogan * Rigger: Frederick Breitfeider * Sound Engineer: Willie O'Brien * Sound Technician: Marc Bogdan * Lighting Director: Cathie Berbena-Lloyd * Lighting Technician: Alex Skowron * Wardrobe/Costume Manager: Lyle Huchton * Costume Wranglers: Lori Zbranek, Merrianne Maden, Mimi Sullivan * Costume Technician: Shauni Mast * Child Supervisor: Sherry Gentry * Make-Up: Nancy Gray * Merchandiser: Gerry Gardner * Truck Drivers: Mickey Lloyd, Steve Rohifs, Bob Herder, James Moreau, George Draper * Bus Drivers: Randy Jacobs, Frank Bush, Mike Carey * Tour Promoter: Tourven, Inc. · Frank Roach * Set Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Lisa Albertson * Art Director: Derek R. Hill * Set Decorator: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Set Dresser: Tim Thomaston * Special Effects: Dave Cobb * Recording Studio: Dallas Sound Lab * Original Music: Tony Peugh, Joseph Phillips * Assistant Music Director: Elizabeth A. Ashbrook * Music/Dialogue Editor: Patrick N. Sellers * Music Arrangements: Joseph Phillips, Peter J. Lehman, Glenn W. Longacre * Sound Effects Editor: Clint DeBoer * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Assistant: Barry W.J. Robb * Technical: Assistant Travis C. Meck * Travel Agent: Traveltech, Inc. · Meg Joseph * Sound Company: DB Production Group · Harry Witz, Barry Dane * Lighting Companies: Concert Production Lighting, Inc. · Wayne Boechning, Wav-Lite, Inc. * Trucking Company: Upstaging, Inc. · Brian Higgins * Bus Company: Senator Coaches, Inc. · John Aikin * Set Construction: Tait Towers · James "Winky" Fairorth, Variety Scenic · John Prisco * Barney Mobile: Magiccraft Design and Fabrications Group · David Mendoza * Inflatable Balloon/Birthday Cake: Landmark Creations International · Thomas Meacham * Merchandise: Polygram Merchandising, Inc. · Tom Bennett, Alan Rebhun * Confetti: Artistry in Motion · Deana Sterr, Flutter Works · Steve Krauss * Passes: Perri Entertainment · Stephanie Nikolaisen * Itineraries: Smart Art · Lon Porter * Children's Tutoring: On Location Education · Vincent Tran, Teacher * Legal Services: Thomas R. Greenwood, E.S.Q. * For High Five Entertainment ** Director: Clark Santee ** Producers: Martin Fischer, Rob Cowlyn ** Associate Producer: Cynthia Biedermann ** Production Designer: Dean Tschetter ** Art Director: Gregg Home Deko ** Lighting: Bob Peterson ** Stage Manager: Michael Goodman ** Recording/Mix Engineer: Tom Davis ** Assistant Director: David Rumsey ** Supervising Editor: Andreas Kouris ** Editors: Brett Bernanek, Margaret Comeaux, Julie Enlow, Randall Stuart ** Assistant Editors: Lisa L. Henze, Rich Evans ** Camera Operators: Mike Breece, Mike Coker, Freddie Fredericks, Ed Fussell, Candy Gonzales, Jack Lawrence, Vince Spoelker, Jim Wells ** Technical Director: Chuck Reilly ** Production Manager: Chris Simonsen ** Production Coordinator: Marilyn Whetstone ** Post Production Coordinator: Edie Hoback ** Key PA: Rex Robinson ** Production Accountant: Jeff Alton ** Video Engineer: Tom Tcimpidis ** Mobile Unit Engineer: Nick Tejero ** Video Maintenance: Lynn Hatker ** Tape Operator: Bill Lance ** Lighting Technicians: David Convertino, Mike Shucher, Martin Thomas ** Vari-Lite Operator: Jim Fitzpatrick ** Vari-Lite Technicians: Chris Coffee, Michael Rinehart ** Gaffer: Joe Gordon ** Key Grip: Danny Whetstone ** Cammate Grips: Rob Bargnesi, Steve Gartner ** Dolly Grip: Bob Bridgewater ** Lead Scenic Carpenter: Mark Carroll ** Scenic Carpenters: Patrick Carroll, Phil Carroll ** Art Assistant: Rob Sawyer ** Key Utilities: Bryon Harris, Joe Foster ** Audio Assistant: Scott Hoffman ** RF Technician: Kevin Sanford ** Production Assistants: Robert Ballowe, Sean Wilkins, Erskine Dees, Rick Jones, Willie Masseyk ** Post Production: Music City Digital ** Audio Sweetening: Seismic Sound * Special Thanks to: Travel Stars · Pam Keller, Light & Sound Design · John Orchard, Vari-Lite, Inc. · Loren Haas * Taped on location at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina Produced by High Five Entertainment and The Lyons Group * Opening Title Animation by: Reel FX Creative Studios * "Happy Birthday" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty S. Hill · © 1935 Summy-Birchard Music · A Division of Summy Birchard Inc. (ASCAP) All Rights Reserved ·Used by Permission * "I Love You" · Lyrics by Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody, Traditional · © 1983 Shimbarah Music * "Tinkerputt's Song" Music and Lyrics by: Phil Parker · © 1994 Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and BJ Costume Designed and Fabricated by: Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are trademarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney and BJ are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * "Barney & the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by: Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer * Copyright © 1998 Lyons Partnership, L.P. All Rights Reserved Closing Previews * Barney: It's Time for Counting * Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'N Rhymes * Groundling Marsh * Barney's Adventure Bus Closing Logos * Lyrick Studios Category:VHS Category:Lyrick Studios Category:1998 Category:Barney Home Video